MY SAVIOR MY ANGEL, SHE NEVER SAW ME COMING!
by WendyD
Summary: Alice and Jasper are enjoying some much needed rest when Aro comes for her! What happens next will shock you! Alec to the rescue?


This was another oneshot I wrote for a contest...Unlikely Pairings. Definitely not what most would expect from Alice!

**Author: WendyD**

_My Savior; My Angel_

**She never saw **_**ME**_** coming!**

**Alice POV**

"Jasper! Stop tickling me! How many times do I have to tell you that I _hate_  
>it when you do that?" I giggled and tried to get away.<p>

"Really darlin'", _kisses shoulder_ ; "if that was true," _kisses neck_ ; "you would just get up and run",_gently kisses lips_ ; "'cause you know that you saw me coming before I ever laid a finger on you," Jasper whispered before passionately devouring my lips and rolling on top of me.

I stifled a giggle as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entry as our tongues met and danced together. We basked in the sun's warmth while lying together on the beach of Isle Esme.

I moaned as Jasper ran his right hand down the length of my left side. He paused, gently caressing my nipple before moving lower.

"Alice darlin'", you are so beautiful. I am the luckiest guy to have found you when I did. I was so lost before I met you and now, I am complete," Jasper whispered softly humming in my ear.

I was lucky Jake and Nessie announced that they'd finally set the date for their impending nuptials. My precious niece was finally marrying her one true love; so of course, I insisted on planning her fairytale wedding, just as I did her mother's. She was a little reluctant, but completely caved in when I showed her the dress I'd already designed for her special day.

Edward and Bella had known this day would come, and even though they'd grown to love Jake, they were having a hard time letting their baby girl go. As a result, things were tense for a while. So, Jasper and I decided to take a much needed vacation before wedding mayhem erupted on both sides of the treaty line…vamps and wolves.

I knew Edward and Bella are happy for Renesmee, but to them, she was still only a seven year old who looked seventeen, acted thirty and was marrying her mother's best werewolf friend. Talk about complicated.

I laughed again and got a raised eye brow and grin from my handsome husband who stopped trailing kisses up my thigh to look up at me curiously. I just smiled at him without revealing my thoughts.

He rolled his eyes and continued to tease me by stopping just below my navel, placing open mouth kisses along my stomach and then back down my thigh.

"Alice, if anyone can keep the wolves at bay…it is you, dear. I ALWAYS bet on Alice!" He chuckled as he flipped us over placing me on top of him so that I was staring into those beautiful amber eyes.

"Jas, you know me so well, you knew what I was thinking as usual. Have I told you how much I love you lately? I am so grateful that I'm married to you, my one true love, my soul mate, my hero. I cannot imagine my life without you. I'm so thankful we found each other when we did. You complete me." I smiled at him and kissed him more passionately.

Suddenly, I felt him stiffen underneath me, eyes wide in horror. Before I could see what was happening, hands wrapped around each arm, pulling me off of Jasper who was now writhing in pain, screaming in agony. I just looked on; horrified at what I was seeing unable to move out of the grip of whomever was holding me when I heard her evil laugh.

**Jane.**

I struggled to no avail, but craned my head to the side keeping one eye on my beloved. To my right, I saw Jane and Demetri; at the same time, I realized it was Alec who was holding onto me.

"Jane, Demetri...what the hell are you doing here? Why are you hurting Jasper? Stop it! Now! Get your filthy hands off of me Alec!" I screamed at them. Alec and Demetri just smirked, looking at me like I was speaking Greek or something. Jane continued torturing Jasper.

I looked over at him and his eyes were a mask of horror. It was if he did not see anything, including me. I could tell he was trying to turn his head toward me, looking for me, but the pain was too intense. Jasper had fought many battles, both as a human and vampire, but he always said that Jane's "gift" was beyond anything he could counter.

_How did I not see them coming? What were they doing here and why was Jane hurting Jasper? Evil Bitch! When I get my hands on her…._

"Oh, dear Alice. Aro sends his regards. We've been watching you for quite some time and were so excited when you decided to take your little trip to paradise, alone. It was so hard keeping our thoughts from what we were planning, but obviously, we were able to accomplish just that. Victoria may have been crazy, but that redhead taught us a lot before your family killed her. Good riddance to bad rubbish, but she did serve her purpose," she said sweetly, yet the hatred in her voice was thick.

"How fitting that the last thing you said to your mate was how much you loved him and how you did not know if you could live without him. We shall see, won't we, dear Alice? We shall see," she said as she smiled at me and turned back towards Jasper, laughed, a deep mocking laugh then used her gift to torture Jasper even more. My heart broke as I watched him scream in agony as the pain became almost unbearable.

_Why had I not seen this sooner? How did they keep me from seeing this? Were they keeping speaking in code, using signals that I couldn't see that kept their decision's erratic, hiding from my sight?_

"Demetri, please take care of this problem and make Aro happy." Jane flicked a finger towards Jasper as if he was a bug on a windshield.

Jasper's screams stopped. I looked over at him and he smiled. He hid his fear and sent a wave of calmness over me as Demetri moved at vampire speed and stood behind him, dragging him to his feet and digging his hands into his shoulders pinning him against his body. In that moment, I knew my life would never be the same. Jasper struggled and Demetri tightened his grip. He quit squirming and spoke directly to Jane.

"Jane. Why are you doing this? We have never attacked without cause. You know that our family will avenge us. They will never let you keep us as your prisoners," Jasper spoke as he sent another wave of calm over us.

"Oh, Jasper. You are mistaken. Aro has no intentions of keeping the _both_ of you captive. And as far as your _family_ is concerned, we are counting on them coming to save their dear, sweet Alice." She smiled watching as the meaning of her words sunk in for both of us.

Jasper flashed me one last sweet, sorrowful smile and then mouthed, "I will always love you." He started struggling again; kicking at Demetri's legs and trying to wriggle out of the vice-grip hold he had on him.

"Jasper, have you not heard a word I said? Your fate is sealed; Aro has signed your death certificate. Alice, on the other hand, he wants alive. However, if you choose to keep fighting and making this difficult; I will not hesitate to kill Alice. I am sure I can convince Aro that your unfortunate demise was necessary and unavoidable. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to get a _'__two for one'_ deal when it comes to the Cullen Family."

At that moment, I would have given anything to be a mind reader like my brother, to know Jasper's last thoughts, though I know they were only of me and my safety.

Then, as if watching a movie on the big screen, I saw exactly what Jane had planned. Suddenly, it was as if time stopped. I stood there, mouth agape as everything around me slowed to a snail's pace and the vision unfolded behind my closed eyes.

I watched, unable to move or speak, as Demetri slipped his hands up Jasper's shoulders and placed them around his throat. With one swift and fluid motion, he ripped off Jasper's head while looking at Jane for approval. I saw Jasper's head rolling in the sand; his once vivid face, alight with an enamored smile moments before, now void of any life.

"Noooooooo! Jasper!" was all I could get out as I struggled to get out of Alec's grip and watched in horror as Demetri ripped off my love's head and tossed it onto the sand.

**Alec POV**

I held onto Alice as she struggled to save her mate. Aro had sent us to get Alice while she was separated from the rest of the Cullen's. I was sick of Aro's antics, but did as I was told. Frankly, I feared disobeying would cause a showdown with my sister, Aro's new protégé.

They were both vengeful, arrogant and unstable. She was no longer my other half. She no longer sat with me in the cool of the night, reading our favorite story our mother read to us every night before she was murdered. My thoughts, opinion or concerns were no longer intertwined with my twin sister. Our paths had definitely taken different directions.

We had been watching Alice and Jasper on the beach, making out and playing around constantly moving and keeping our thoughts chaotic. I knew it was wrong, yet all I kept thinking was how much I envied them. They seemed so happy and in love. I had no understanding of any of these things. I was not allowed to be around any female other than my sister for very long. Aro kept us isolated so that we would not have any opportunity to fall in love or lose sight of who he was in our lives. He had to be the center of everything. I had truly begun to hate him over the last decade, especially after watching him try over and over to destroy the Cullen's because they were different. They were happy. They were a family. How I longed to have a family again.

"Noooooooo! Jasper!" Alice screamed and tried desperately to get out of my grip and get to her mate as she watched Demetri rip his head off and toss it onto the sand.

As soon as his head hit the sand, Alice went completely limp in my hands falling to the ground. I looked down at her and she had gone completely catatonic.

I sadly shook my head at Jane. She waved a hand at Demetri who proceeded to rip her mate apart and toss the body parts into a pile on top of his head. Jane drenched him with lighter fluid and set him on fire, purple smoke filling the air as a sweet aroma surrounded us.

Alice never moved.

"What the hell, brother? Did she pass out?" Jane demanded as she walked over to where we were.

I cradled Alice in my arms looking at her pretty face. It was lifeless. No light in her eyes, no smile on her face. Nothing. I ran my finger gently across her cheek. Again, nothing.

"I have no idea, sister. I think the shock of seeing her mate killed has sent her comatose," I answered jerking my hand away. I realized that I had let my hand linger on her soft neck longer than necessary.

"Come brother, Aro is waiting for his prize. We don't want to keep him waiting too long, now do we? Keep a good grip on her. We would not want her waking up and causing a stir on the plane." She tilted her head back and laughed.

Aro was not going to be pleased.

**Aro POV**

"Ahh, Jane, dear one, you have returned. And Alec with Alice. Good children," Aro cooed and rubbed his hands together pleased.

"Yes, we killed her mate, Jasper, and brought Alice, just as you asked," Jane had a haunted look on her face.

"What is it, dear child? Did Alice give you trouble? Release her so that we may discuss her new role with the Volturi Guard."

I could see that something was wrong. I walked over to Alec who carried Alice and saw the blank expression on her face. I looked at Jane and Alec and saw the fear in their eyes.

"What happened, what are you not telling me?" They both remained silent, eyes almost…scared. "Never mind, I will see for myself."

I reached toward Alice and grabbed her hand. Nothing. No memories, no images…just darkness.

"What have you done Jane?!"

Jane backed away but I immediately closed the gap between us and violently gripped her hand. I watched the events of the last twelve hours unfold; as Alice and Jasper played on the beach watching the dolphins frolic in the ocean. I witnessed Alice declare her love for Jasper and then her horrified expression as Demetri took her mate's life then her fall to the ground.

I threw Jane against the opposite wall without hesitation and walked over to Alec who was still cradling Alice in his arms, almost protectively.

"Well, Alice. I guess you have defied me once again and for the last time. Well, thanks to you idiots, she is damaged goods. The sooner she's out of my sight, the sooner I can forget she ever existed and move on. I will just have to find another gifted vampire for my guard and I know exactly who that will be. Take care of her and then you and your sister meet me later in my study to formulate a plan to get the next person on my list…Renesmee Cullen. At least with Alice out of the way, they won't be forewarned this time." I could not hide my smile, even though I was seething with anger over their total debacle.

"Heidi, where is my dinner?!"

I looked over at Jane, who was still leaning against the wall; unable to meet my eye, like a child who been unnecessarily scolded by her parent. I had been grooming her for years with constant reprimanding, and then rewarded her with attention. I had this down to a science, scolding her relentlessly one moment, praising her and consoling her the next, until I controlled her with mere words and eye contact. She still was such a child at heart, seeking her Father's approval at all cost.

"Jane, get up and sit with me child. I can't believe after I have spent the last several months watching, planning every detail and waiting for the perfect time to get Alice; the three stooges had to ruin everything! Alec, take care of her for me." I growled.

Alec shyly backed away holding Alice close to his body. Jane, like the obedient child she is, slowly walked over, kissed my hand and then sat next to me at my throne while I waited to be served. I felt no remorse or regret for what I had just done to Jane or ordered for Alice. They were mere pawns in my constant attempt at gaining complete control and power over all vampires in existence. Anyone who got in my way was damned.

I am Aro, Master of the Volturi and eventual ruler of the Vampire Kingdom. All will bow at my feet. I couldn't contain my laughter and smirked at the questioning eyes of the servants who surrounded me, waiting to do my bidding; always at my beck and call, never knowing if this would be the last moment of their existence.

"Yes, Master Aro, as you wish."

I turned around, carrying this small creature in my arms as I headed down the winding staircase to the lower part of the castle where the incinerator was. My plan was to do it quickly before I could think it through. After all, it would only hurt for a moment; if she felt anything, which was good because I did not want to take the time to summon my gift to use on her.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and moved closer to the furnace. I couldn't get Jane's shameful look from her mistreatment at Aro's hand once again when threw her across the room. He had her believing it was she who had actually done something wrong. But the game Aro masterminded to insist she sit at his right hand and adorn him with her kisses afterward? _Un-freakin-believable._ What has become of Jane that she would need the approval of that mad man still? I was grateful to him for saving us from burning like our mother, but I now comprehended the truth; there were worse fates than death.

Still cradling her tiny frame, I pushed open the door and immediately blasted by the heat in the room that was now to be Alice Cullen's crematory. I hated the bowels of the castle. It reeked of death and carnage. It reminded me of the fire, the heat and the smell of my mother's burning flesh. The stench I have never forgotten: The look in her eyes as she silently told me she loved me; then the blankness before she was consumed. The memory caused a shiver to involuntarily run down my spine.

I placed Alice on the table and realized just how much my cloak had swallowed her tiny frame. I leaned down and pulled the hood away from her face and studied her features, memorizing them for the last time. She still smelled of sea air and sunshine with a hint of something, a flower maybe…or fruit. I leaned over and inhaled deeply. Lilies, she smelled of lilies. Soft, sweet yet powerful. She was still in her bathing suit underneath my cloak. I started to remove the garment that identified me as a member of the _"__coveted Volturi Guard"_, and my hand gently grazed her arm as I started to remove it. So beautiful. She never moved. Never blinked. Nothing.

I looked into her eyes and suddenly I knew…I could not give up on Alice. I could not destroy another innocent life because of Aro. Without thinking or hesitation, I wrapped her in my cloak once again, scooped her up and headed back down the tunnel going past the staircase and deeper into the bowels of the castle. There was a secret passage that we used in case of an emergency that took us under the city and brought us outside the city walls. I climbed up the stairs and pushed open the man hole that was disguised as a fire hydrant. It was dark again, so I would be able to sneak past any wandering eyes. I pulled her close to my body and started running through the trees. I ran and ran until I came to a small cottage about fourteen miles outside of Volterra in the country completely secluded. It was surrounded by a heavy and dense forest of trees and brush.

I discovered the area while patrolling. After the confrontation and ultimate failure to get his way, Aro was paranoid for quite some time. He sent the Guard out several times a day in shifts to check the perimeter for any possible threat of the Cullen's or any other nomadic intruder. It was then, while Aro was his most delusional and demented that he started to really punish Jane. He would yell at her for no apparent reason, only to have her fall into his embrace for comfort. I used this time to pull away from them more and more. He also was so preoccupied with check-mating the Cullens to acquire their talented coven members. Since Aro favored Jane, he never noticed my gradual shift of loyalty. He didn't suspect my treason as I'd remained in the background for the express reason to keep his hands off me. He showered his attention onto Jane, who reveled in it and took it to mean she was his favorite. At first, I acted like it bothered me to play into her fantasy. She spent less time looking for my company and spent it with for Aro, Demetri and Felix. This was during the brief time Victoria spent with us, using her newborns as a distraction in Seattle, she taught us how to use code, signals and chaotic thoughts to keep Alice out of the loop for as long as we could. We knew eventually, we would make a minute decision and she would get a flicker of what was happening, but hopefully not enough to truly warn anyone. It never sat well with me, but I did what I had to, faked what I had to, smiling when I had to in order to survive.

I had built the cottage myself about six years ago after our "battle" with the Cullen's. I wanted a place to get away from Jane and Aro and just be by myself. I enjoyed this time to be by myself wandering around the forest without having to worry who might be watching or listening. It wasn't fancy, but it had running water and electricity. I was able to tap into the underground spring and had an industrial generator. The lights from the cottage could not be seen, even from the air because of the density of the trees in this area. It was my home. The home I always dreamed of sharing with someone one day, though I knew that day would never come.

I opened the door and placed Alice on the couch while I lit a fire, not for need of warmth, but because it reminded me of when, as a child, mother would sit by the fire and read to Jane and I. Reminding me of a time when we were truly happy.

After starting the fire, I took Alice to the guest room and placed her on the bed. It was a King-sized canopy bed. The walls were simple: A cream colored paint on three walls with a sage green accent wall behind the headboard of the bed. The canopy was white netting that draped over the four corners of the bedposts that were six feet above the mattress. It was simple, yet elegant. Perhaps a little feminine, but I always wanted a place for my sister in case she were to ever come to her senses.

I went over to the dresser that was of the same dark cherry that the bed was made of and opened a drawer. I wanted to be prepared in the hope she'd come to her senses and we could make a quick get-away. Alice and Jane were close to the same size.

I pulled out a pair of cotton PJ pants with matching tank top. As I approached the delicate creature, I kept thinking to myself; _What the Hell am I doing? What was I thinking and what am I going to do with her now?_

I laughed and decided that only time would tell. Hopefully, she would wake up soon and we would figure a way out of this mess that I had created for the both of us. Not only will I have to deal with Aro if he finds out, but with this feisty woman when she realizes that one of the people who came to get her, and killed her mate, was holding her captive in a cottage in Volterra.

I decided that it would probably be best to get as much of the sand off of her that I could, but was a little embarrassed as to how I would accomplish that feat. I decided to run a bath and clean her up as best I could before putting her in her PJ's. Maybe the bath would help stimulate her to wake up. One could only hope.

After getting her bath ready, which I had filled with lavender bubble bath to help hide her nakedness and preserve her modesty once in the tub; I removed her suit while looking away as best I could and still get her undressed. Yes, trying to be a gentleman as I gingerly placed her in the bath.

I waited for a reaction to the water. Nothing. Not even a change in breathing, which she was barely doing anyway. No blinking, nothing. I got a sponge and dipped it into the warm water. I squeezed it over her shoulders and watched the fragrant water cascade down her chest to the edge of the bubbles. The bubbles were the only barrier between my curious eyes and the female I knew lay beneath. The only parts of her body exposed were her head, shoulders and the valley of her cleavage. She really was a sight to behold. If only she would open her eyes and see me the same way I was seeing her; a beauty to behold, not the monster the human race had written horror tales about. I washed her hair careful not to get soap in her eyes even though I knew it would not burn. I washed her arms, legs, tummy and back not daring to touch anything _"__personal"_ and just allowed her soaking to take care of her more gentle parts. It did not go unnoticed how wonderful her skin felt and how the lavender blended with her scent of lilies making my venom pool and parts ache that could not be mentioned in mixed company. The sensation and longing I was feeling was so new to me. It took every ounce of moral strength I had not to take advantage and explore this delicate creature before me. She was stirring emotions and feelings in me that were foreign, yet the desire was unmistakable.

I lifted her from the bath and covered her quickly, toweling her off and avoiding anything I should not be touching. I had no idea how I did it, but somehow I was able to dress her blindly and placed her back in the bed. I had no idea what to do with her hair so I just towel dried it and left the rest to dry naturally. It was spiked everywhere with a few delicate pieces of her bangs falling over her eyes. She really looked like an angel. No makeup, just innate beauty. Jasper really was lucky to have loved and been loved by this fallen angel.

I tucked her under the covers and just stared for what seemed like forever, trying to decide what I was going to do.

I had to head back before I was missed, so I decided to leave her a note in case she woke up.

_**Alice,**_

I am not here to hurt you. I promise. I have to get back before I am missed, but feel free to go if you must. I suggest that you stay until I return. There are clothes in the closet. I hope you can forgive me for what Jane and Demetri did to your mate. I knew it was wrong, but was a coward and did as I was ordered. I realize that's not good enough, but it's the truth. I promise that no indecent liberties were taken with you in the process of cleaning and changing you into these clothes. I will help you get back to your family. Somehow.

Alec

I bent down and gently kissed her forehead. I had no idea why, but just felt the need to touch her one last time before leaving. She smelled so good. I inhaled once again then looked into her eyes. Blank. I gently closed them so it looked like she was sleeping and headed back to the castle.

Upon my return, I found Jane and Aro in the library going over Renesmee's abduction plans. From their conversation, it was apparent they'd decided to wait until their honeymoon to strike, so they'd be isolated, as was Jasper and Alice. It seemed a bit redundant to me, but to point out the obvious meant certain death, or at the very least, a great deal of pain happily inflicted by my sister.

I walked into the room and forced a smile at my sister and Master praying my crime of compassion wouldn't be evident to their eyes.

"Alec, I trust you were able to take care of Alice," Aro asked.

"Yes, Master. She is taken care of," I replied. Not a lie, the truth. Just not _his_  
>truth. I would have to work even harder to avoid his touch from here on out. <em>What have I gotten myself into?<em>

**16 hours later**

Excited, I headed back to the cottage hoping to see Alice pacing the floor waiting for my return and bracing myself for whatever she had to say. I was expecting her anger and deserved whatever she threw at me, literally and figuratively. I knew I had given her the freedom to leave and any sane person would've done so, however, I still hoped she would heed my warning and wait for me to get her out of Volterra safely and back to her family as she deserved. She deserved so much more than she had been dealt at the hands of the Volturi, _and me_ .

I did not hear anything as I approached the door and my dead heart sunk at the thought that she left already. I couldn't blame her though, not really.

I pushed the door open and stoked the fire before entering her room. _Her_ room. It was already hers now and not Jane's. I was elated and sad at the same time. My angel was still lying on the bed in the same place she was before. Nothing had moved a centimeter.

I walked over and gently caressed her cheek and once again, placed a kiss on her forehead brushing her bangs from her eyes. She was getting harder and harder to resist. I had no idea what I was feeling for this creature, but I knew that I did not want her to leave.

I remembered that Jane had said she was a fashion designer, so I had grabbed some magazines at the local shop. I had no idea why I would recall such an unimportant detail, but I had. I decided that I would read to her since I had no idea what else to do until she found the will to live again and her mind healed enough from the shock to wake up. I also brought some blood from a deer I had killed with my bare hands, drained with the hope that she would allow me to nourish her. Would she eat? I had no idea. I decided to put it into the fridge and allow her hunger to be the catalyst that woke her if nothing else had. Surely her instinct to survive would override her preference to wither and die.

I pulled out the Cosmo magazine and flipped through the pages. _Was this a fashion magazine? I had no idea, and these girls had nothing on Alice's beauty._

"Alice, its Alec again. I am here. I have a magazine I am going to read to you to keep you company. I hope you like Cosmo." I chuckled and started reading to her, cover to cover. Nothing. No reaction.

**One week later**

I was sneaking out as often as I could every day to check on Alice and read to her. She still just lay there; motionless. I read every fashion magazine I could find, bringing new ones as they came out. The thought of reading yet another superficial article about how to get a man into bed made me want to stab an ice pick through my skull, so I decided that maybe a novel would be more interesting. I had no idea what she liked. She was little and most definitely a woman, so when I saw the title _"__Little Women"_on the spine, I figured it was a sure thing? She still had not eaten. I had no idea what to do. I struggled with my desire to take care of her and do the right thing. Part of me actually considered taking her back to her family since they would certainly be better equipped to care for their own, but I just couldn't stomach the thought of letting her go.

**Another week goes by**

I walked in the room and again, no movement. She was getting dark circles under her eyes and I knew the hunger was not going to stay at bay much longer. Her skin was paler than usual, and her hair was starting to mat to her head. I decided she needed another bath and clean clothes, so I ran a bath and repeated the ritual. This time, I did "sneak a peek" then beat myself up for being a perv! She is just so beautiful. What I would have given to have heard her voice, even if it is laced with ire and louder than the tolls of the bells from the clock tower in the center of Volterra...

I dressed her and decided that she had to eat. I brought the blood after warming it in the microwave, which by the way reeked and made the whole cabin stink, and spooned it into her mouth closing her lips and forcing her to swallow. At first, it just pooled in her mouth, but thank God, instinct did take over and she swallowed. I forced several more spoonfuls before she gave up and it started spilling from her luscious lips. As much as it smelled, I could not resist the call of the life force that had kept me sustained for more than seventeen centuries since Aro had Jane and I changed in the year 1300 AD. I smiled, then leaned down and licked the blood from her chin and slid my tongue up until I reached her lips. They were so soft and warm from the blood. I feverishly licked and sucked until all the blood was gone and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Then, again, I mentally slapped myself for violating her in such a way, though I was not regretting it near as much as I had before. I just could not resist her or the feeding frenzy the sight of blood on her delectable lips ignited within me. It was pure instinct, of the neglected vampire male kind. And truth be told, the blood was not near as bad as it smelled. Ha! Could I become the first "vegetarian" vampire of the Volturi Guard? Wait, what was I saying? Even asleep and completely unaware of me in the room, her mere presence was causing me to rethink my existence and lifestyle? What power this creature had over me in just a couple of weeks. I laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the thought, put the blood away and went back to reading _"__Little Women"_to my dear, sweet Alice.

**Edward POV**

"Edward, Rose, Emmett; what a nice surprise. What brings you to Volterra?" Aro asked as he approached us.

"Aro, don't play dumb with us. What have you done with Jasper and Alice? We caught Jane's scent when we went to search for them after they did not return our calls. Nice try attempting to cover your trail though," Emmett demanded.

Rose reached for Em's hand, and I stepped between him.

Aro stepped closed the gap between us as he hissed at Emmett saying, "Emmett, you forget your place in my home. It would do you well to hold your tongue and address me with the respect I deserve."

"Aro, please just tell me that they are okay and let them come home. You know Alice and I have no intentions of staying here, and we don't want to cause a war, now do we?" I said as I cocked an eyebrow. My mind reached into the recesses of his mind; finding it impenetrable, save for the fluent Italian recitation of _"__Romeo and Juliet"_ . Arrogant bastard!

At that moment, Jane walked in and Aro turned giving her a look that could kill had she not already been dead. "Leave us, Jane!" Aro commanded.

Jane looked at me and before she turned to leave she laughed and allowed me to see what I had prayed was not the truth.

I watched in horror as she showed them on the beach, pausing to allow me to process where I was and what was going on. I saw Jane attack Jasper. His screams echoed in my head causing me to fall to my knees in front. Alec holding Alice as she struggled to get to Jasper. I looked up at her and seethed as she smiled when she explained to Jasper and Alice that their fate was sealed by Aro and if Jasper did not comply, Alice would be killed as well. I slowly stood and walked toward Jane as she revealed Demetri murder my brother and kidnap my sister. My mind reached deeper into her memories searching for Alice. I saw her lifeless body as Alec carried him into the Turret and the pleased look on Aro's face as he was about to claim his prize. I stood, shocked as Aro's mood switched as quickly as flipping a switch, and upon seeing her catatonic state, he dismissed her as if she was a mere injured horse that should be put down because it was no longer of any use to its master. Then…he had Alec kill Alice.

I lunged at Aro, but before I could reach him, I fell to the ground, writhing in agony as Jane used her gift on me. Emmett and Rosalie ran to my aid only to be paralyzed with excruciating pain. Demetri and Felix, along with Renata and Heidi surrounded the three of us. It was hard to concentrate on what Aro was saying as my body flopped like a fish out of water, but his words I did hear. They would forever be burned in my memory.

"Oh, Edward. I am sorry that you had to see that. It was an unfortunate turn of events to say the least, but all is fair in love and war as they say. I will release you to go home as I am not in the mood to play around with niceties. Leave and do not return, and I will forget you came to visit. I wish to have nothing more to do with the Cullen Coven. You have proved to be more of a burden than ally. Do you not agree?" Aro waved at Jane and she released us.

Once we were released from the bonds of the pain, the three of us stood, backs against each other crouched and ready to defend ourselves. As I reached out to read Aro's thoughts, he did not hide them from me. He taunted me with the images of Demetri and Felix attacking, pulling Rosalie from our defensive triangle and ripping her in half while Heidi and Renata tore Emmett and I apart after Jane attacked again with rage and sheer, intoxicating pleasure.

I stood there and held his gaze for what seemed like a lifetime. I thought of Bella and Renesmee. Carlisle and Esme. The thought of Aro harming another Cullen was infuriating, but I held my anger as the venom pooled in my mouth. I gulped loudly, swallowing and calmly spoke directly to him.

"Aro, one day, you will pay for what you have done. For now, we will leave but mark my words…your day of ruling and evil reign will one day come crumbling down around you, and our family will be here to watch for Alice and Jasper's sake!" I turned to my brother and sister who were looking at me with curious fear. I forced a smile, grabbed Emmett by the arm and pulled him from the room before Aro changed his mind and did exactly what he had shown me.

"What the heck bro'? Where are they?" Emmett demanded.

"Not now Em, we have to leave. I will explain on the plane," I whispered as the door to the Turret closed behind us.

**Alec POV**

I returned to the castle to a frantic buzz. I was told that Rose, Emmett and Edward Cullen had come for a visit. Jane was so proud that she was able to let them know that they had killed two of the precious Cullen's and that they threatened to end Aro's reign. She laughed heartily and my dead heart leapt.

_Could they actually do that? Would they finally end his evil empire and allow me, maybe, to have a normal life? Should I go after them and tell them the truth, Alice is alive? They would probably kill before I got the chance, afterall, I did murder their sister._

I could only dream. I could not wait to get back and tell Alice.

I ran to the cottage as soon as I could get away using the excuse, once again, that I was going to check with the Guard that was protecting the outskirts of the city. Aro was still so preoccupied with his plan to kidnap Edward's daughter and prove he was more powerful than Edward's threats, he did not question me and loosened the leash he had on me even more.

I burst open the door and ran to her side excitedly explaining that her brothers and sister came to look for her. Nothing. No reaction. Nothing.

**2 weeks later**

I kept up appearances by "eating" with the rest of the Guard, but just a little. They didn't know, and thank God my eyes have not started changing, but I had been drinking animal blood more than human. I had to continue to say and do things that were becoming less and less my true nature to keep up appearances and not make Jane or Aro suspicious. I never allowed Aro to touch me.

I had finished _"__Little Women"_ and then started reading one of my favorites _"__War and Peace"._

Yes, I know, but I am a guy right.

She had been in my company for over four weeks with no sign of life. Was I doing her an injustice by keeping her alive? Did she want to die and join her mate? My silent heart broke at the thought of actually ending her life. Admittedly, I was only thinking of myself. Keeping her there was a selfish act, but I wanted her with me, even in her curent condition. Somewhere along the way, I realized that I had inadvertently fallen in love with her. I heard Jane say once that they called her a "pixie" because of her size and bouncy, spunky attitude. What I would give to see that once for myself. I longed to hear her voice. I longed for her to return my touches, even though I knew she never would. I wanted to feel her return the kisses that I gently placed on her lips every time we parted. With that thought, I leaned and gently licked the blood from her lips and kissed her gently. My Angel, my Savior. She was giving me hope of a life I had only dreamed of whether she knew it or not. I could never go back to the life I lead.

A "vegetarian" vampire who was starting to cherish life again, even human life. Who would have known that someone so delicate, and _unconscious,_ could unknowingly affect you so much?

**Alice POV**

"Nooo! Jasper!" I screamed in my head. I felt so weak, so destroyed. I felt like I was in a black hole and could not see any light. It felt like…like…when I was in the asyllum. Memories that I had blocked began to swarm my mind and I recalled the evil nurse that continually shot my human body up with opium to keep me quiet. I was just as numb then as I was the moment I watched the other half of my soul being destroyed before my tormented eyes. It took me several years and support from Jasper to remember even those small details.

_Jasper…my love…what have they done?! Are you really gone? Am I dead? Is this where vampires go when they die…into nothingness?_

Who is this voice I keep hearing? Alec? Why does his voice haunt me? Is this my penance? To hear the voice of the last person I heard before my world fell apart?

"Alice, you need to eat. If you don't start eating, you really are going to die, love. I don't want you to die, but I don't know if it is right for me to force you to live any more. I love you too much now to let you go on like this."

_That voice again, but did he say "love"? And why do I feel him touching me? And why do I like it? I am so confused._

Yummmm…that tastes good. Elk, my favorite. Wait…I eat in the afterlife? What is going on? I am so confused. Why can't I open my eyes? It is like they are glued shut. Darkness…I HATE the darkness.

Yummm…that is really good.

**And Another week goes by****Alec POV**

"Alice, it seems like you really are eating more. Are you in there? Please, give me some sign that you are hearing me. I want you to wake up. I NEED you to wake up love.

I knew my voice sounded as desperate as I felt. I couldn't fight the need for her to wake up and help me come up with a way to get us both out of here alive. Time was running out and I was so afraid of losing her.

"Please, please just wake up. I need some answers. I need to know how much longer until my eyes will be noticeable to Aro and Jane. I barely ingest any human blood now and I am afraid they are growing suspicious. I am afraid that I am going to have to move you soon and leave, but where would we go? I have nowhere else to go," I whispered to her, begging for an answer that never came. "Eat my Angel. For me, for your family…eat."

**Alice POV**

_That voice, again. Why does he always sound so afraid? What does he mean "wake up"? Am I asleep? I thought I was dead._

Yummm…I am really hungry. I will try. And why does he keep calling me his Angel? This must be a dream. Maybe this whole thing is just one big nightmare. Wake up? Yes, that is what I need to do, wake up!

I just wish I knew how. My back is sore, huh, interesting. I instictively turned onto my right …I turned on my side? I tried to open my eyes, but they just would not budge. Grrrr….what is going on? My mind and body were just not working together at all!

**Alec POV**

I continued my façade of being the loyal Volturi Guard. I checked in with every post in the city so my presence was all over Volterra and the surrounding woods. This really helped with them not being suspicious of my scent leaving Volterra and the city limits.

I walked into the cabin and my eyes about came out of my head! Alice was laying on her side.

I approached her slowly since I had no idea if she was awake.

"Alice, sweetie? Are you awake?"

I slowly approached the bed, and to my disappointment, she did not answer. She looked so lovely and peaceful.

"My Sleeping Beauty. Would a kiss from a prince wake you from your slumber? Not that I am your prince, though I would like to be."

I leaned down to kiss her lips and pushed her hair away from her face. She took my breath away, if that were actually possible!

"Oh Alice, alas, I am not your prince, and you did not wake up. I wish you did. I long to hear your voice and see you smile. I know I don't deserve to feel this way, but I just cannot help it. It is like I have waited for you forever, and I am being punished by your silence. Punished for not taking you back to your family. Punished for the life I did not choose, but have lived none the less."

**Alice POV**

_Who is this person? This is not the Alec I remember. The cold, calculating Volturi other half of the evil twins._

This Alec is sweet and caring. How long have I been like this? How long has he been taking care of me? Why is he taking care of me? Why does he even care, though I can feel that he does. I can hear it in his voice, the desperation, yet considerate way he speaks to me.

Wait, what is he doing? Licking my lips, kissing me? Stop?! Jasper! He is my love! Yet, he is gone?!

It is nice…sweet, gentle…No! Stop it Alice….

What is he doing? Undressing me? No! Don't touch me like that! Oh, that feels so nice…water…warm and bubbles tickling my nose…he put me in the bathtub?

"Alice, you need to wake up, sweetie. We got the invitation today. We will be leaving in four weeks, and I cannot bear the thought of leaving you here, but I have to go or they will be suspicious. I am so sorry that this has happened. I am so sorry and would do anything to make it up to you even if it takes the rest of my existance to do it. I would. I could make you happy Alice. I would like to try. Please wake up. Jane and are to leave in three weeks to scope out the territory before Aro, Marcus, Caius and the wives arrive. Jacob and Renesmee's. Aro still plans on trying to kidnap her and kill Jacob. I don't want to be a part of that. I don't know what to do."

_"__Nooo! Not Nessie! "_ I screamed in my head. I would not allow them to hurt another person I loved. And what is with Alec…he wants to spend his life with me? Well, he must be crazier than his sister after what they did to Jasper.

"No! You will not hurt my family! You will not hurt another person I love! Jasper?! What have you done with him?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, finally finding my voice once again.

**Alec POV**

"No! You will not hurt my family! You will not hurt another person I love! Jasper?! What have you done with him?!" I heard my Angel scream and then sit straight up in the tub and look me in the eyes for the first time in almost two months. Hurt and anger burning a hole all the way through to my already damned soul.

"Get away from me! DO NOT TOUCH ME!" she said as I reached to help her from the tub. She stumbled as she got out of the bath, a little disoriented, but she pushed me away as I tried to steady her. She grabbed the towel off the sink, and stumbled out of the bathroom. She fell onto the floor, and crawled toward the sofa unable to pull herself up. She sat there and shook violently as if she was sobbing.

"Alice, please, please understand. Please let me help you, let me explain." I reached for her again, but she swatted my hand away pulling her knees to her chest and just stared at me.

She nodded her head and I started from the beginning. I explained to her that I was sent with Jane and Demetri to retrieve her at all costs, and kill Jasper so she would be so distraught she would not fight joining us.

"Alice, we had no idea that you would go into shock and into a catatonic state like you did," I continued. _Or that Aro would dismiss you so easily._

I explained how Aro told me to kill her, and I could not bring myself to do it. I explained how I took care of her; read to her and fed her. How I had started living on animal blood instead of human blood as penance for what had happened to you. I wanted to make a change and this was the only undetectable change I could make that would go unnoticed and unpunished. I was so afraid of being discovered and killed and leaving her all alone. I poured out my heart to the beautiful girl who sat before me with such pain etched across her face. Every now in then, she would look at me with wonder, but never said a word. It was maddening, not knowing what she was thinking. Wondering if she knew that I would do anything to earn her forgiveness.

"Please Alice, say something. Please don't go back into the darkness. Please stay with me. Please help me…" I could not take it any more and placed my head in my hands, sobbing silently. Releasing all the pain of all the years of being _"__Alec of the Volturi Guard, the other half of the evil twins."_

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I melted at her unexpected touch.

**Alice POV**

I sat and watched as Alec told me everything. I was in awe of what he had done after Aro ordered him to kill me. He took care of me. He was never inappropriate, and always looked after me the best he could. He was the calming voice I remembered hearing. I thought I was imagining someone reading _"__War and Peace"._  
>I thought it was some cruel punishment in the afterlife. I chuckled at the thought.<p>

I didn't remember the magazines or _"__Little Women"._ I did remember his voice, his touches…his encouraging words over the last couple of weeks to eat and wake up. His sorrow as he talked about his life before the Volturi when his mother and aunt were murdered, his distress at how his sister had changed and become more and more like Aro: evil and deranged, yet whom he loved dearly, which was evident in his voice and in the room he made for her that he described in great detail to me. All of this, and when he told me over and over again how much he cared for me, even loved me. I was not sure how I was able to feel sympathy or even care about this man, but I did. I was angry as hell, but I could not change what had happened with Jasper. Oh, someone was going to pay, and pay dearly for murding my Jasper. The audacity of this man to think that I could just forget him and move on so quickly was unnerving. I understand that he was trying to make amends and the least I could do for saving my life would be to try and help him. However, it would not be without his help in return. He would get me back to my family and help us save Jake and Ness.

I looked back over at the broken man in front of me and my compassion got the better of me.

I slowly got up off the couch and closed the gap between us, placing a hand on his shoulder. He did not look up, but placed a hand over mine. I squatted down in front of him and lifted his eyes to meet mine.

"Alec, I won't pretend that everything is okay, because it's just not. However, I am grateful for your taking care of me and ultilmately saving my life. I do not take that lightly. I am also confused about what happened to me, but that is for another time. I am more concerned with what we are going to do to take care of Jake and Nessie at this point. We have to come up with a plan. First, I would very much like to put on some clothes. Can you point me to the room I have been staying in, and where I could find something to wear?" I smiled and traced her finger along my cheek then stepped away leaving him with his mouth almost dragging the floor at my simple gesture. I had to giggle at his reaction to my touch, it was endearing.

**Alec POV**

All I could do was place my hand over her tiny one. I could not even bring myself to look at her. I was ashamed and scared. Yes, _Alec of the Volturi Guard_ , was terrified. Terrified of how easily the girl could break my heart and destroy my world by her inevitable rejection alone. But who was I to expect anything from her or her forgiveness? I held her captive while she had to watch her husband be killed, and it sent her into such shock that she was in a catatonic state for over two months. Yes, two months that she has lost to her family, stuck here with me without even being able to properly grieve the death of her mate whom she obviously loved deeply.

She lifted my face so that our eyes met. Her words made my heart soar.

"Alec, I won't pretend that everything is okay, because it's just not. However, I am grateful for your taking care of me, and I do not take that lightly. I am also confused about what happened to me, but that is for another time. I am more concerned with what we are going to do to take care of Jake and Nessie at this point. We have to come up with a plan. First, I would very much like to put on some clothes. Can you point me to the room I have been staying in, and where I could find something to wear?" She smiled and traced her finger along my cheek then stepped away as another expression crossed her face and she giggled.

I pointed toward the bedroom, my mouth agape so wide as I reacted so obviously to her touch unable to speak. Alice Cullen not only stole my heart, but turned me into a hormone riddled teenager whose touch turned my brain to mush.

What was that look? Regret? Did she regret her words after she said them? Did she regret touching me? Even if she did, I would never. I cherished the sound of her voice and her touch, even if it was not meant the way I had longed for. I would cherish her words, and they would carry me through the rest of my existence if need be. She was grateful and she would help me. What more could I ask? It wasn't ike I could ask her, or expect her, to love me the same as I loved her. That truly was an unobtanable dream.

"Alec, when and where is the wedding? I am still not _"__seeing"_ anything. Not my family, not you, Aro, nothing. I feel lost without my _"__sight"_ . Do you think my going into such a deep state of shock has rendered my gift useless? What will I do? It is a part of who I am…or…was," she whispered as she sat on the couch next to where I ended up while waiting for her return. She was bouncing her knee up and down like crazy, so I placed a hand on it to still it for a moment. She surprised me again. She covered my hand with her own. It was so small and delicate compared to mine. "So, the wedding? What is the plan? Oh, and I am STARVING! Could we hunt first?" She giggled and it sounded like angels singing a chorus of Halellujah in Heaven to my ears.

My expression must have changed because she looked up at me and asked, "What? Did I say something funny? You just got the goofiest grin on your face."

"Ummm…well. You'll probably think I'm silly, and I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you, so lets hunt now." I quickly stood and headed for the door with Alice keeping pace.

We left the cottage. I inhaled deeply making sure that I did not detect anybody within the area. It was hard to tell for sure with Alice and her scent distracting me, but I was confident we were alone and we headed south to the valley where I knew a herd of elk were grazing.

Alice was having a hard time keeping up so I slowed down allowing her to catch up by the time we reached the Elk. She looked over at me and smiled. She slowly stalked toward the herd then leapt at the smallest female in the group that had strayed from the group. It was a sight to behold. This little pixie of a girl taking down a three hundred pound female that outweighed her by more than double, yet she was as graceful as a ballerina once she found her rhythm. There was not a speck of blood on her clothes after she drained her dry.

"What? You never seen a girl take down an Elk before?" She smirked.

"Actually, no," I said sincerely. I could not take my eyes off her lips. She had a drop of blood on the corner of her mouth and it was taking all my effort to not grab her and lick it off as I had so many times before while she was sleeping. I was a lot messier than she was. I chuckled.

She looked at me questioningly as she noted my hungrily ogling of her lips, and licked them seductively. I shuddered and waved her off. I took off running toward the herd and eventually took down a large buck after he violently gored me and tossed me around a little, I drained him. I was trying to impress her, but after that debacle, I went for a large female with no antlers. Completely satisfied and full, I walked over to Alice who was sitting on a rock with her hands in her head. Silently sobbing, again.

I reached out and touched her shoulder. She looked up with such sadness in her eyes.

"What is it Alice dear?"

"I just realized that I would never hunt with Jas again or…make love afterward," she whispered and dropped her gaze from mine. My heart ached at the pain that flooded across her face as she remembered her beloved dead husband.

"Alice, I am so sorry. I wish I could go back and change it. Actually, I would be lying if I said that, but I am sorry. I am so genuinely sorry for your loss." I reached for her again and she stumbled back forcing the distance between us. I just stood there, unable to move or say anything while she just looked at me with haunted eyes.

After what seemed like hours but was mere seconds, her expression changed to rage and she charged me, almost knocking me to the ground. Her little body packed quite a punch. She started pounding on my chest and slapping me as hard as she could, digging her nails into my cheeks. I just stood there, taking every blow unable to move.

She screamed, "Why? Why did you allow them to do that? You knew it was wrong, yet you stood there and did nothing!"

She was furious. She continued to pound away at me and I just stood there.

"Why won't Aro leave our family alone? We just want to live our existance in peace. I hate him for what he did! He will pay! Alec, I am so mad at what you did and I want to hate you too, like I did before. Why Alec? Why?" she continued saying over and over.

I let her continue to hit me, until she got it all out of her system. Slowly, she relaxed and allowed me to wrap my arms around her to comfort her. I felt so guilty for everything that my Angel had gone through. That I had been a part of. Killing Jasper and keeping her from her family were truly unforgivable, yet, I prayed she could find it in her heart to do just that.

"I am so sorry Alice. Please forgive me. Please give us a chance. I can't change what we did and the hurt it caused you, but I promise to spend the rest of my existence making it up to you, if you let me," I whispered as I caressed her soft, black hair and then kissed the top of her head tenderly putting every ounce of love I had into the gesture.

Alice leaned her head back and looked into my eyes with something different, something I did not recognize, but something that made my dead heart leap, and if my pulse could race…it would be bounding out of my chest. It must have been obvious because she smiled, stood on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear, "Thank You, for saving me. I forgive you for your part. I could even learn to like you, maybe more…who knows? Now, as for the rest of your _family_ , they have another thing coming."

With that said, she pulled away and started running toward the cottage leaving me dumbstruck and speechless. I heard her say, "Come on, we have a wedding to crash and revenge will be mine!" and she did this weird, evil sounding laugh like the wicked witch of the West did in the _"__Wizard of Oz"_ . I had to laugh. She really was adorable. I half expected to see flying monkeys at any moment.

I met her at the cottage, and she was already pacing the living room. She was like the_Energizer Bunny_ . She was literally blabbering and planning outloud. I guess the hunting did her body good and returned her strength one hundred fold. She was a sight to behold, determination written all over her face.

**Alice POV**

"Ok, we're going to get to Forks before the wedding and warn them. But how, how are we going to leave without Aro and Jane finding out? How is Alec going to get away? I won't leave without him, not now, not after everything he did for me. He deserves a chance at a life away from Aro and Jane, and I am going to help make sure he gets it."

I heard the door open and turned to see Alec standing there, smiling like the cat that ate the pet canary, and I swear, I would have blushed if I could.

He really was handsome. He was dressed in jeans and a T-Shirt, not his usual Volturi garb.

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt. Would you like me to leave you alone to your thoughts and see if they answer you back?" He laughed, and I threw a pillow at him. He ducked just before it smacked him in the head.

"What was that for? You seemed to be in deep conversation with someone!"

"Alec, you are too much! You don't know me near as well as you think you do."

His face dropped, and he seemed to be hurt by my words. I wondered why?

"What did I say wrong now? Alec, look at me, what did I say?"

"You are right, you know. I don't really know you, so how is it that I am head over heels in love with you and cannot imagine my life without you? I am sorry, I know that you don't want to hear this, but it's true. I feel like I have waited for you my whole existence only to realize that it is all a lie. You are a fairytale. The princess in the tower that is out of my reach and can never be mine," he whispered the last four words so low only my vampire ears could hear them.

"Alec, you can freely express your feelings, but don't expect me to return them. I don't think you can fully understand how much Jasper meant to me. He was my other half. We were meant to be together before we even knew each other. Maybe, after all this is over, if you are still around, I can tell you the whole story. For now, please focus on a plan to get us the hell out of here and to Forks to warn my family before it is too late. We have two weeks to figure this out, so get in here and tell me everything Aro has planned for my family."

We spent the next two weeks going over every detail of what Aro planned. Alec would go back to the castle and seem more and more interested in getting even with the Cullen's. The more he sparked an interest, the more Aro would reveal.

He would return to hunt and I slowly showed him how to _"__gracefully"_ take down his prey without covering himself and everything around him in blood.

We were only a couple days away from when Alec was supposed to leave for Forks so we planned one last big hunting trip. Alec was so cute, still trying to get the biggest buck of the herd and not get gored in the process.

"Alec, you are the _predator_ , not the _prey,_ " I yelled at him causing the buck to put his head down and toss Alec several feet. I started laughing so hard, if I was still human, I would have wet my pants.

Alec came running over, looking very angry and grabbed me, pinning me against a tree. He bared his teeth and hissed before saying, "You are a very naughty girl, Alice. If I didn't love you so much and want to enjoy you a bit longer, I think I would have to kill you for demasculating me in such a way." Before I could give him a snarky comeback, his lips were on mine. Soft at first, but quickly becoming more urgent and wild.

"Alice, do you have any idea what you do to me? I love you so much," he whispered huskily.

I pushed on him as hard as I could, smacked him across the face and took off running.

**Alec POV**

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

How could I hurt her like that?!

I stood shocked at what had just happened. Not her hitting me, but the fact that I had done it again. I just confessed I loved her once again, she pushed me away and ran.

I just stood there, wondering what I should do, and didn't have a clue. I had never felt this way before, EVER, and I was at a loss. I wanted to go after her, but thought she might need some time alone.

My worry got the best of me and after a few minutes, I went looking for her, following her scent. She was back where we hunted the first time, on the same rock, talking to someone. What I heard broke even my dead heart. She was talking to… _Jasper_ .

**Alice POV**

"Jasper, my sweet Jasper. If you can hear me, and I believe with all my heart that you can, please listen and understand."

"You are, and always will be, my first true love. I saw you, and loved you, before I ever met you. I knew you were coming just for me and that we would have a wonderful life together, and we did."

"You made me whole. You scared away my demons and made me happy. Gave me joy unspeakable and the life I had always dreamed of. You were my love, my life, my lover and most importantly, my friend. A brother and a son to my family. You will be forever missed my dear husband."

"I cannot explain how hard this is for me, however, you know me and you know my heart. You know I am not meant to be alone or the darkness will consume me again."

"It tried Jasper, and it would have succeeded, had it not been for Alec."

"Yeah, Alec, Jane's twin. The last person you saw harming your wife was also the same person who saved her. Go figure. Never saw that one coming, did we?!"

I bowed my head and just sat there for a minute.

_Why didn't I see Alec coming? I know, I didn't see their plan to take me because of them not making a definitive decision, but why not Alec and me? Was it because fate knew I would never survive without the promise of Jasper, but allowed me to make this decision of my own free will?_

I felt like I was being watched. I was sure it was Alec, but I was not done, and he would just have to wait. I was not really ready for him to hear this, but time was of the essence and we were running out of it.

I looked up at the stars once again.

"Jas, sweetie. I have come to have _feelings_ for Alec. I don't fully understand the depths of them yet, but they are there. I know you have been watching, and you have seen him care for me. He loves me Jas. I know it will never compare to what we had, nothing will ever come close to what we had, but he does truly love me. I want to be happy. I pray that I can be, but I feel like I need you to show me it's okay. Can you do that Jas? Please. Help me to move on. I am so scared. My visions are gone. I can't see anyone I love. I can't see the future anymore. Is it because I really can't see a future for me, therefore, I can't see any future? I need to move on, and I need your help. I know it is asking a lot my love, but could you grant me this last wish?"

I looked up at the sky, praying for an answer, a clue, a sign. Suddenly, a star shot across the sky. Was that my answer? A shooting star to grant my wish? As if Jasper had heard me, another star shot across the sky and then another. Three shooting stars, one after the other, a rarity; just like my Jasper.

"Thanks Jasper. I love you, I will _ALWAYS_ love you. I will see you again one day. I promise."

**Alec POV**

I just stood there, and listened to my angel whisper to the love of her life. Whisper goodbye and beg for a sign that she could move on…with ME!

Was I hearing her right? Surely I was dreaming, even though I never slept and dreaming was impossible, it must be a dream.

I shifted my weight and looked up at the same time she did. Unbelievable. Shooting stars answered my love, one after another in a succession of three. The sign of completion. Her life with Jasper was complete, and her life with me could begin?

I shifted my weight again, subconsciously, and she turned to look in my direction.

"Alec," I heard her voice whisper my name as if giving me permission.

In an instant, I stood in front of her, searching her eyes for any hint I had really heard her say goodbye and wanted me in her life.

"Alec, this is not going to be easy. My family will not understand right away, I promise you. They are good people who loved my husband very much. They are likely grieving, because the Cullen's are a family, and a family grieves their losses—so unlike the majority of the vampire race. Together, we can will help them understand." She smiled and reached for my hand.

I took her offering and pulled her to me. I was elated. I was so full of joy, I thought I might explode. She was willing to try. What more could I ask? I would wait forever, and put up with whatever for the chance to have her love me. Love…ME…was that really possible?

I looked down into her eyes that shone like amber diamonds, and was mesmerized by her smile. She stood on her tiptoes,reached up and touched my cheek. It took all my willpower to not kiss her, but there was no need. Alice slowly ran her hands up my chest and snaked her arms over my shoulders placing her tiny hands at the back of my neck while running her fingers through my hair, then forecefully pulling me down to place a kiss on my lips. I didn't kiss her back for fear of doing something wrong. It was easier when I was kissing someone who was not kissing me back. I truly had no idea what I was doing, but she was not having that. She dug her fingers into my skull and forced me closer, hitching her leg along the outside of my thigh. Instinct kicked in. I cupped the back of her thighs pulling her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I put every emotion, every fear, every ounce of love and passion I could muster into returning her kiss. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip and I devoured her. I had held back for as long as I could, but no longer. I needed her like a fish needed water, like a human needed oxygen and like a man needed woman. I NEEDED her, WANTED her and LOVED her. We kissed passionately, and just as I was about to lower us to the grass, she threw herself back landing on her ass, falling back on her elbows. I was so afraid I had went too far, and I didn't know what to do when I noticed her eyes were not focused and glazed over again.

_Oh God! Not again, please don't take her from me again. I know I don't deserve it, but please…_

"Alice, Alice…please don't leave me again. Please…." I sunk to my knees and put my head in my hands willing her to stay with me, but unable to look at her again.

**Alice POV**

I let myself enjoy our kiss. Alec was hesitant at first, but I wasn't going to make him wait any longer. He waited long enough. I put my arms around his neck, pulled him closer to deepen the kiss as I ran my knee up along his thigh. That was all it took. He grabbed my thighs, lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pattionately kissed me back in a way I had not been kissed before. Different, hungry and with such need and_love._

It was at that moment that I knew that he really did love me and that I would do whatever it took to make this work because I loved him too. And it was okay.

And that is when it happened. The vision. I threw myself back and landed on the ground. I had not had a vision in so long and it was powerful. Empowering!

I saw the answer Alec and I had been waiting for.

As things started to come back into focus, I saw Alec on his knees, head in his hands begging me to come back. Well, he had better get used to this because _**I'm baaaacckkkk!**_

I jumped up and grabbed Alec by the hand. He just looked up speechless and then kissed me once again.

"Alec, this will have to wait. I am no where near ready for this to go any further. Besides, we need to be on the next plane to Forks and you have to go tell Aro you are leaving tomorrow. Let's go, and I will explain everything on the way."

**Alec POV**

Brilliant, just brilliant! As much as I hated our make out session to end, Alice wasn't ready and I was not going to push her. She had been through enough already and I would do whatever it took, for as long as it took, to earn her trust, as well as her family. I knew that was going to be a long, hard road.

Thankfully, Alice had a vision that showed us exactly what we were going to do, and how we were going to get out of Volterra before Aro knew she was alive. For now, getting out of Volterra alive and returning Alice to her family was the most important thing on my mind. There would be plenty of time for courting later, I hoped.

"Aro, Master. Since we are so concerned that the Cullens are planning something, I would like to go ahead of you and the rest of the Guard to do some recon to see what they are up to more closely. If I go alone, they will not suspect me. Since other vampires are coming for the wedding, my scent won't be as easily detected," I explained to Aro as Jane watched from the corner of the room where she was reading a newspaper from Forks.

"Wonderful idea Alec. Are you sure you want to go alone? I could send Jane or Heidi with you," Aro said with a smile. He reached for me, but I sidestepped him as I walked toward the door to leave.

"No Master, I think this would be best. I will make the arrangements to take the smaller plane; fly myself, land in Seattle and run to Forks. That way, you all can take the jet and I will not be detected by anyone watching the local airport. I will see you in a week. I will be in touch." I waved a hand at my sister and smiled. A genuine smile because it was the last time I would have to live under their rule EVER again.

I grabbed some clothes and ran to the cottage. Alice was pacing, again, but started jumping up and down again like she was on way too much Red Bull and hugged me tightly.

"It went well-"

"I know silly." She laughed as she pointed to her forehead.

"It is so great to have my sight back. I saw Nessie and Jake today. Yes, Jake! It seems that my visions are new and improved so that I can see even the half-breeds and shapeshifters! Her dress is the one I had specially designed and ordered for her before…" She frowned for half a second then continued.

"Come on, we gotta get to Forks as soon as possible! I can't wait to see my family." She almost sang and then went back to packing.

I leaned against the door frame watching her bounce around the room as she gathered the last of our things.

She sat the suitcases in front of the door, walking over to me and placed her delicate hands on my shoulders as she stretched on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear, "Have I told you how much I like these low rider jeans on you? Sexy as hell." She giggled.

I knew I had the biggest, goofiest grin ever, but I couldn't help it.

"You really are adorable, you know that?" She said as she kissed me sweetly on the lips, and then whispered in my ear, "Come on, my family is in for a hell of a surprise!"

"Let's go, our plane is waiting." She jumped back, had her bag in hand and was walking out the door before I ever set one foot forward.

"Where do you get all that energy? Is there a stash of Red Bull and Dr. Pepper that I don't know about?"

"Get used to it, buddy! My brothers have lovingly called me a Pixie on Crack!"

"Gladly! And I know, I heard."

I grabbed my bag, and we headed for the airport, into new unchartered territory for me. Not only was I in love with the most beautiful girl I had ever known, but I was about to walk into what had previously been "the enemies camp" with the girl they thought I had murdered.

We landed on a private strip in Seattle and rented a car to drive to Forks. We decided we did not want to show up looking like drenched rats since it was raining, as usual.

As we pulled into the long driveway, I suddenly felt a hint of fear. Alice looked over and smiled. With that one simple gesture, all my fear melted away and I was surrounded by her love and confidence.

"Don't worry, once they get past the shock of it all, they will love you as I do." She squeezed my hand and again, pointed at her forehead.

I got out of the car, and ran around to help her out too. I heard the door open and a chorus of _"__What?!", "Oh My God's"_ and gasps from several people as they ran out the door towards us, stopping short as I stepped in front of her, not sure what to do.

I dug in my heels and stood my ground. I heard snarls and growls and Emmett questioning Edward who was obviously reading my thoughts as he looked back and forth from me to Alice and back to me again.

Finally, he broke the silence looking at Alice and saying, "No freaking way sis! Really?! Alec? Of the Volturi Guard?" he hissed under his breath and then pushed me aside as he hugged his sister, and the rest of the family followed. Bella, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme followed suit, most of them never taking their eyes off of me. From up the road, I heard a highpitched squeal and a howl. Renesmee was there within seconds and a huge russett wolf was growling at me like he was going to rip my head off. I backed against the car, not sure what to do. All I could do was look at Alice.

**Alice POV**

"Okay, guys! Yes! It's me! Do you really think I was going to let my niece get married to him without my approval of all the wedding festivities?!" I laughed and Ness threw herself in my arms crying into my hair. She had grown some more.

I heard Edward laugh. It was so good to be home.

"Oh, by the way. Alec sweetie, it's okay. They won't hurt you," I cooed at my new love.

"Everybody, Alec is _with_ me now. Please try to hear me out, and know that he _is_ the newest member of the Cullen Family."

I reached over, grabbed his hand and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips to seal the deal with my family. More gasps and _"__Oh My God's"_ and plain dumbstruck stares.

"Come on, I have got a lot of explaining to do, and we don't have much time before the REAL Volturi come a knocking."

"Really, Alice? Aren't you going to give us a little more time to come to grips with losing Jasper, thinking you are dead, and now a _double wedding?_" Edward growled under his breath. "Over my dead body! I don't care what has he has done for you, I don't trust him. And I NEVER will."

"Thanks, baby brother…I hadn't quite got to that part of my vision with Alec. You and I will discuss that later, for now we have more important things to worry about." _Yeah, soooo good to be home_ .

Edward grabbed me and started pulling me toward the house. "No, now is as good a time as any. You are NOT welcome here."

Alec looked at me and forced a smile. I pulled from Edward's grip, took Alec's hand and we followed Edward as he stomped and huffed all the way up the stairs, slamming the door shut behind him.

Alec leaned down and whispered sweetly in my ear, "The answer is yes, by the way. I love you…my angel, but I think we should give your family time before planning our wedding. Besides, I thought I was supposed to wear the pants in this relationship and ask _you_ to marry _me_ ."

Everybody burst out laughing. Damn vampire hearing. We joined the rest of the family in the living room. We talked and caught each other up on what was going on while Edward just stared at Alec, who gripped my hand tightly while we waited for Jake to return with Sam and the rest of the pack to go over what Aro had planned for my family.

I looked around the room at all the smiling faces, except Edward and Bella, who was trying to cheer up my brooding brother, and sighed. I giggled at the memory of Alec telling me I reminded him of the witch in the _"__Wizard of Oz"_ , but I thought of myself more like Dorothy and chanted her mantra…

_There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home_ .

Edward snorted at my musings, then stood as Sam and Emily walked through the door, followed by the rest of the pack and their imprints.

**The END? Oh No, just the BEGINNING….**


End file.
